


With Apologies To My Future Self

by ruff_ethereal



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 06:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11270313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruff_ethereal/pseuds/ruff_ethereal
Summary: Having a full-Faerie girlfriend comes with its problems, some of them being an insatiable sex drive, and the capability to theoretically go on for all of eternity without stopping what with not needing sleep, food, or bathroom breaks.





	With Apologies To My Future Self

“You okay for another round, Mal?” Jane asked.

Mal should have said “No.”

She should have completely refused another go at hot, passionate, incredible sex. They had already been doing it for six hours straight, time in-between what could properly be called the dance with no pants spent dealing with certain biological obligations of Mal’s; being pampered by Jane with chocolate coated-strawberries, snuggling to take advantage of the natural magical warmth her body radiated as a “Dawn” faerie; or making out.

Lots, and lots, and _lots_ of hot, slobbery, _fantastic_ making out.

She knew the consequences if she said “Yes.”

This wasn’t the first time Jane and her had decided to make a combination marathon and Olympic event of sex. And she knew all too well that like an athlete training until fatigue, tomorrow morning she would be walking funny and unable to sit down properly at best, unable to get up and laying in bed all day with a heat pack on her stomach while Jane made up excuses for all her appointments that day at the worst.

Fairy Godmother’s words from so many years back echoed in her mind: “You’re not on the Isle anymore. You have security, safety, and stability. There’s no more need to ‘get while the picking’s good,’ because the picking will always be there later, or you’ll have an alternative for it.

“Now, your problem isn’t getting what you need when you can get it, it’s knowing how to prioritize long-term gain over short-term pleasure—trust me, binge eating an entire sack of Halloween candy may be good on the night itself, but worse than any fright on November 1st.

“Be kind to your Future Self.”

But then she looked at Jane’s face, eyes hopeful and excited, an adorable smile on her face, so much love and lust radiating from her that even with Mal’s dulled sense of Faerie Empathy, she felt like she was _drowning_ in how much Jane wanted her— _all_ of her, not just her body.

And under an assault like that, there was nothing she could do but give in.

“Sure thing, Jane,” Mal said, smiling back. “Just let me rehydrate again,” she said as she reached out for one of the many bottle of water on the bedside table, tried to find one that wasn’t drained of every last drop.

“Ah, shit...” Mal muttered as she found they were all empty. She began to get up, until Jane gently pushed her back down to the bed.

“I’ll get it,” she hummed. “You? You just relax.”

Mal watched as she lifted off the bed with her gossamer wings, completely naked as she floated over to the mini-fridge in the corner.

Before they got together, Jane would have been _mortified_ at the mere _thought_ of anyone seeing her in either of these states, suppressing the magic that formed her wings like any “Good, law-abiding citizen” back when the Magic Ban was still in effect, and constantly needing single-occupant shower stalls and changing rooms any time she couldn’t use her private bathroom, or a _very_ well trusted friend’s bathroom.

Now, here she was, happily and gladly showing off both to Mal wherever and whenever she could.

She was beautiful, breathtaking, and the fact that she trusted Mal so much to be this _exposed_ never failed to flood her whole being with so much of those warm and fuzzy feelings that made her feel so alive and happy:

That thing they called “Love.”

The thing that beat the Villains, brought people together, and made those that were under the romantic version of its spell do really, _really_ stupid things, like have another round of exhausting if great sex just for the other’s sake.

“Sorry, Future Me,” Mal thought as Jane returned, literally glowing with happiness. “I think we can both agree we’re always gonna protect that smile at all costs.”


End file.
